Meet the Orchestra
Meet The Orchestra: First Instruments March 18, 2006 # Meet The Orchestra: First Instruments 2006 VHS March 18, 2006 # Meet The Orchestra: First Instruments 2006 DVD March 18, 2006 # Meet The Orchestra: First Instruments 2007 DVD March 17, 2007 # Meet The Orchestra: First Instruments 2009 DVD August 15, 2009 # First Instruments Discovery Kit 2010 DVD November 27, 2010 # First Instruments 2012 DVD February 11, 2012 The Brass Section # Trombone # Tuba # Euphonium # Baritone Horn # Tenor Horn # Sousaphone # French Horn # Trumpet # Cornet # Flugelhorn # Bugle The Woodwind Section # Saxophone # Bassoon # Contrabassoon # Clarinet # Flute # Piccolo # Recorder # Kazoo # Harmonica # Accordion # Bandoneon # Harmonium # Concertina The String Section # Violin # Fiddle # Viola # Cello # Bass # Double Bass # Harp # Ukulele # Electric Guitar # Bass Guitar # Lute # Mandolin # Banjo # Balalaika # Sitar # Tanpura # Baglama The Percussion Section # Drums # Drum Kit # Snare Drum # Bass Drum # Timbales # Steel Drums # Bongos # Congas # Djembe # Taiko Drum # Cymbals # Gong # Tambourine # Maracas # Claves # Castanets # Cabasa # Timpani # Xylophone # Vibraphone # Marimba # Glockenspiel # Handbells # Triangle # Sleigh Bells # Chimes # Woodblock # Guiro # Cowbell # Cuica # Electric Piano # Synthesizer # Organ # Celesta # Harpsichord # Clavichord # Virginal # Spinet Piano And Guitar # Piano # Grand Piano # Guitar # Acoustic Guitar Deleted Scenes 1 # Danube Duck # Timpani Tromp # Maraca Samba # Xylophone Stairs # French Hippo Deleted Scenes 2 # Playing The Xylophone # Trumpet Samba # Playing The Clarinet # Playing The Cello # Shaking The Tambourine # Playing The Guitar # Playing The Piano Musical Selections # Symphony #4 in B-Flat Major, Op. 60, IV. Allegro Vivace - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Thunder & Lightning Polka, Op. 324 - Johann Strauss II # The Easy Winners Rag - Scott Joplin # Reville - Traditional # Divertimento in G Major, Hob. IV:7, III. Finale, Allegro - Joseph Haydn # Divertimento #3 in F Major, K138, III. Presto - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Symphony #5 in C Minor, Op. 67, IV, Finale - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Fur Elise - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Ode To Joy - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Divertimento #1 in D Major, K136, III. Presto - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star - Traditional Meet the Orchestra Toy Chest # My Music Band Set By: Alex Toys # Trumpet By: Ambi Toys # Bee Bop Band By: Battat # Clarinet By: Bontempi # Saxophone By: Bontempi # Trumpet By: Bontempi # Band in a Bucket By: First Act # Fun in a Drum By: First Act # The Frogz, Rock It, Rap It, Ribbit (Country) By: Gemmy Industries Corporation # ABC Blocks (New Version) By: Lakeshore # Ludo Don Don Drumming Chicken By: Ludo, LLC. # Ludo Don Don Drumming Cow By: Ludo, LLC. # Ludo Don Don Drumming Gorilla By: Ludo, LLC # Bongo Drums By: Melissa & Doug # Learn-to-Play Piano By: Melissa & Doug # Makin' Music Instruments: Band in a Box By: Melissa & Doug # Makin' Music Instruments: Cymbals By: Melissa & Doug # Makin' Music Instruments: Recorder By: Melissa & Doug # Makin' Music Instruments: Xylophone By: Melissa & Doug # Hippo by Playsoup # Vivaldi by Playsoup # Koala by Playsoup # Penguin by Legends and Lore # Walrus by Legends and Lore # Rudy by Legends and Lore # Orange Bunny by Legends and Lore # Saxoflute By: Quercetti # Accordion By: Woodstock Percussion # Acoustic Guitar By: Schylling Toys # Black Baby Grand Piano By: Schylling Toys # Drumming Panda Tin Toy By: Schylling Toys # Jack-in-the-Box (New Version) By: Schylling Toys # Maracas By: Schylling Toys # Tin Drum By: Schylling Toys # EZTEC Radical Rhythms Guitar By: Scientific Toys Ltd. # Small World Kids Play at Home Saxophone By: Small World Toys # Small World Kids Tune in Violin By: Small World Toys # Not So Grand Band Translucent Gorilla with Cymbals By: Tomy Corporation # 1st Note Xylophone: 15 Note, 2 Octaves By: Trophy Music Company # TY Pluffies: Tinker, Grazer and Corckscrew By: Ty Inc. # Blue Fleece Hat (Manufacturer Unknown) # Blue Scarf (Manufacturer Unknown) # Confetti Popper Machine (Manufacturer Unknown) # Green Earmuffs (Manufacturer Unknown) # Hula Rainbow Necklace (Manufacturer Unknown) # Music Stand (Manufacturer Unknown) # Purple Scarf (Manufacturer Unknown) # Rain Drop Net (Manufacturer Unknown) # Yodeling Horn (Manufacturer Unknown) Category:Videos Category:2009 Category:2019 Category:Mode 2 Category:2006